


counting down the ways

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mike fell for Tina before they got together and the one time Tina realizes she returned his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting down the ways

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_fluff_meme/2832.html?thread=3863312#t3863312) at the Glee Fluff Meme on LJ.

**counting down the ways**

1.

Mr. Grabowski asks him to deliver a note to the main office in the middle of Precalc. Since none of the questions are making sense to him anyway, Mike is actually pretty relieved for an opportunity to escape the classroom, even if it's for a little while.

He's taking the long, roundabout way to the main office that involves walking by the auditorium and Ms. Pillbsury's office when he hears the music.

The auditorium door is cracked open; he can hear strains of a familiar Broadway song he remembers from one of his middle school music classes. He's pretty sure it's the one that's supposed to be a modern retelling of _Romeo and Juliet_ at any rate.

New Directions meets during third period, he remembers, so they're probably using the auditorium for practice. Whoever's singing is killing the song - in a good way - and it's kind of a shame that glee club isn't cool, because some of the members are really talented.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that he's stalling, standing outside the auditorium like some sort of creeper instead of running the errand he's been given. The song isn't over, but Mike's pretty sure Mr. Grabowski will be pissed if he's gone for more than ten minutes so he reluctantly walks towards the main office again.

Even so, he can't help but think that whoever's singing (probably Rachel Berry) has a very clear, pretty voice.

Later, he finds out that the singer was actually Tina Cohen-Chang.

Rachel Berry complained to Finn loudly enough that everyone in their study hall knew that she thought she deserved the solo.

"She can't even hit the right notes," Rachel fumes over her work. Finn looks awkward when he tries to tell her that there are other solos. "It's not the same! That is one of the iconic songs on Broadway and it should be me singing it."

Privately, Mike think it's kind of tactless for Rachel to say all of this when Tina's in the room (but Rachel's kind of crazy and tactless anyway). Tina has her earbuds in; she's hunched over at a desk in the back of the room with her homework, but he's pretty sure she can hear every word since Rachel's voice carries. (It’s like that girl sometimes forgets that she’s not on stage and projects her voice anyway.)

When Tina looks up, he finds himself grinning at her.

She looks surprised, but flashes him a slightly uncertain half-smile back.

It’s a good look on her. Smiling, that is.

2.

Mr. Schue is so happy that there are finally enough kids in New Directions for them to qualify at Sectionals, he doesn't even ask Matt or him to audition.

It comes as a bit of a relief, really.

Mike's pretty sure he can carry a tune but he doesn't sing much outside the shower so in hindsight, yeah, he's _really_ lucky that Mr. Schue's desperate for more members.

He's just being realistic: dancing, not singing, is his forte.

And Mr. Schue seemed so thrilled when he learns that he and Matt can dance that singing seems to be a non-issue. It puts his mind at ease at least - it's not like it'll be hard for him to mouth along in background while Finn and Rachel take center stage again and again ("Dude, try 'watermelon'," Puck suggests helpfully, "I'd do it but Mr. Schuester actually knows I can sing and will threaten to flunk me.").

Tina, though. Tina can _sing_. Like, really sing. He's known that since he overheard her that one time in the auditorium (and she might have been the reason he joined in the first place), but he's reminded again of exactly how good her voice is when Ms. Sylvester forms 'Sue's Kids' and lets them have full reign over music and choreography.

Mercedes' voice is amazing, she's absolutely owning the lead "Hate On Me" and Santana and Tina's helping her on back-up.

Mike's freestyling close enough to hear Tina nail all those insane notes like they're nothing. The last time he heard her sing; her voice had been bright and clear - but this time, it's pure soul.

When they're done, Mike sees Tina beaming at Mercedes and high-fiving her friend.

He's left wondering how on earth such a tiny girl has such an amazing, versatile voice because it’s kind of unreal how someone can sound so different depending on the song. Unreal, but also kind of awesome.

3.

Mike learns from Puck, of all people, that Tina's last name is really Chang, not Cohen-Chang.

Whenever they pass papers forward in English, he had noticed that she signs her name as "Tina C." And, well, he's curious.

Puck doesn't seem to care why he's asking. Maybe it's because Puck owes him for joining glee club.

"Dude, she went by Tina Chang until you moved here in sixth grade." Puck shrugs. "She started abbreviating her last name not long afterward, using her stepdad's name. She's not Jewish, but he is. He's an okay guy, he goes to my temple."

Mike decides not to press his luck by telling Puck he's using the word 'abbreviate' wrong.

The summer before sixth grade, Mike and his family moved to Lima from San Francisco.

Everyone in school had assumed that he and Tina were related because they're Asian even though his family's Chinese, and Tina and her mom are Korean.

He remembers missing notices, newsletters, and progress reports in the mail because his teachers and people from the school sent them only to Tina's family: it had been awkward and annoying having to explain things a hundred times ("No, we're not actually related. Can I get another copy of my report card?")>

He vaguely remembers the mix-up finally stopping after Tina started going by 'Cohen-Chang'; having it listed that way in the school's yearbook and student directories and everything.

He remembers assuming that her parents had her last name legally changed or something.

"So, are you legally 'Tina Cohen-Chang'?" Mike asks one day before glee practice. The other members haven't arrived yet; so it's just the two of them setting up chairs.

Tina doesn't seem fazed by the question. "No," she admits, a little ruefully, while straightening up a couple chairs so they line up properly. "I love my stepdad but I haven't changed my name legally or anything. I like being Tina Chang, but it's just easier going by 'Cohen-Chang' at school."

Mike coughs. "I just want to say...thanks." Inwardly, he cringes a little at the awkwardness. To tell the truth, the entire situation is awkward -

Tina's back is to him, so he can't see her expression. But he can hear the sincerity and warmth in her voice when she says, very understandingly, "No problem."

Then she asks him to help her with some of the chairs in the back of the room.

 

4.

When Tina pulls his name out of the hat for their Duet assignment and calls him "Other Asian", Mike's willing to admit that he's a little stung.

Okay, so he and his family moved to Lima when he was eleven: it doesn't change the fact that nearly five years later, everyone in town still think of them as outsiders. That's small Midwestern towns for you.

Calling him “Other Asian”, reminding him of his perpetual outsider status, is kind of like rubbing salt in a wound.

Then it hits him: crap, he's going to have to actually _sing_.

 

-

Tina manages to finally corner him at his locker to talk about their glee assignment, looking a little annoyed.

"So, I don't suppose you'll be cool with me dancing while you sing?" Mike offers weakly. He'd been avoiding her since the random draw.

Tina's face softens a bit. "You don't want to sing, do you?"

"Not really, no," Mike admits. "I'm not a strong singer." By now, Mike knows that he's okay at singing as long as it's in a group and there are other people with him but the idea of singing by himself in front of him freaks him out.

"You know, with all the drama in the club, it's very easy for Mr. Schue to become distracted and forget a pairing," Tina says, looking thoughtful.

Relief rushes through Mike's system. "You mean that?"

"Believe me," Tina replies dryly, "Mr. Schue is so freaked out about Rachel's completely unsubtle crush on him that he won't even notice."

That, Mike can easily believe. "You won't mind?" he asks hesitantly. Even though he's thrilled that he doesn't have to perform in front of everyone - he knows that Tina loves singing and it seems a little unfair to her.

"It's fine," Tina reassures him. "It's just an assignment. And if you're not comfortable with singing in public, you're just not comfortable." She adjusts the strap of her bag and turns to leave, but not before patting him on the shoulder, "You'll get better with time." Something flickers across her features. "Trust me, personal experience."

Right then, Mike decides that Tina’s probably one of the nicest, most understanding girls he knew. It's a shame that she already has a boyfriend.

 

5.

 

Tina doesn't fight for solos.

Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt all butt heads trying to claim any and every solo that comes their way and most of the male leads automatically go to Finn because, well, for the following reasons:

1\. Puck doesn't seem to care most of the time if it doesn't involve him getting into someone's pants.  
2\. Kurt seems to like the female solo more than any of the male solos.  
3\. Maybe it's kind of a dick-ish thing to think (even if everyone's thinking the same thing) but it's kind of hard to stage choreography around a male lead in a wheelchair. Mike supposes Mr. Schue is lucky that Artie's so laid-back about it.  
4\. Speaking of Mr. Schue- he's kind of heavy-handed with his favoritism. Of course, Finn would get all the solos because he's Mr. Schue's favorite student.

(It's a good thing he and Matt have no intention of trying out for any solo - there's no reason to showcase their vocal mediocrity in front of their friends and audience.)

But Tina, on the other hand, _can_ sing. Mike thinks it's a little unfair that she ends up getting shafted so often when she can actually bring something to the group.

So he's a little surprised when not long after their Beyonce mash-up of epic fail, Mr. Schue assigns Tina the main solo of "True Colors". Her voice comes across sweet and pure in their minimalist arrangement; it's a perfect fit.

He can't really picture Mercedes or Rachel handling the song, they're vocal powerhouses who would probably have trouble singing it the way it was written, without any flourishes or embellishments.

"Very nice Tina," Mr. Schue tells her warmly, afterward. "You got the emotions just right."

"You were good," Kurt tells her quietly. He's smiling but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "You need to sing more."

Mike realizes with a start, that not everyone had been enjoying the song like he had - some of them, like Quinn and Kurt look downright pensive.

"You should sing more," he tells her, after practice, when everyone's gathering their stuff to leave.

Tina blinks at him in confusion and turns to her left; almost as though she expected him to be talking to someone else.

Laughing a little, Mike clarifies, "You have a good voice. Kurt's right. I think you should sing more."

Tina tightens the hold of the strap of her bag and smiles shyly back.

This time around, Tina's the one thanking him.

1.

The kids are sweet, even if they seem to be more interested in texting and watching K-pop music videos on YouTube than on the activities on hand. Tina shakes her head when she sees an eight year old with an iPhone watching a Big Bang concert video.

Who in their right mind would buy an iPhone for a third grader? Her parents didn't get her a cell phone until high school and it had been a cheap Nokia.

"C'mon Sara," she says, trying to get her charge's attention away from Taeyang's admittedly gorgeous bone structure. "We're about to have a singalong, wanna help me get your friends to gather around the piano?"

Sara wrinkles her nose. "I guess so." She puts her phone away and goes off to look for her friends.

Tina likes kids; she really does, but sometimes she wonders if she's crazy for taking on so charges. The camp itself is a little understaffed - there should be more counselors but they only have her and Mike. At least the pay's decent, to make up for the fact that there' no third counselor to help them supervise.

Still, it's nearing the part of the afternoon where she starts counting down the minutes for their parents to come pick them up. Then she can go home and crash in her bed for a few hours.

"Hey, you holding up okay?" Mike asks, surprising her from behind. He's studying her with furrowed brows, looking worried. He's still flushed and sweaty from playing soccer outside with some of the kids.

He's also shirtless.

It takes a lot of effort for Tina to look him in the eye, even though she's touched by his concern. Mike's always been one of the nicest guys she knew.

"F-fine," she informs him, inwardly cursing at her stutter. It's bad enough that she faked one to avoid talking to people; but getting a stutter because her co-worker is talking to her is a whole new level of pathetic. "Fine," she tries again, pleased that her voice comes out normally this time. "It's about time for a singalong. I know a piece from _The King and I_ and I thought that'll be fitting since the kids watched the movie yesterday. Think you could dance along to it?"

Mike grins at her; Tina tries to ignore the way her heart seems to be freefalling in her chest.

"I think can manage that," he says cheerfully. "I can round up the kids while you find the sheet music."

Tina forces herself to smile back. “Sounds like a plan,” she says lightly. “I’ll be at the piano.”


End file.
